<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your color by whimsicott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551094">in your color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott'>whimsicott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends with benefit, Future Fic, M/M, No Beta, Post-NRC, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona is a teacher now and he says it’s okay to fuck in his classroom. That should be all the permission they need, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leona-san,” Ruggie says, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Leona says. He then leans in, placing a cat-like wet kiss on Ruggie’s cheek. “I’m the one who wants this.”</p>
<p>Ruggie looks around the familiar classroom. It has been years since he’s studied in this classroom but it’s still exactly as Ruggie remembers it, with its uncomfortable desks and chairs. To tell the truth, if it isn’t for Leona, Ruggie has no intention of visiting his alma mater as often as he does.</p>
<p>But alas, this is where Leona works. </p>
<p>After (finally) graduating from Night Raven College, Leona takes up post as an Ancient Languages teacher at the school. There are gossips saying that he’s only gotten the position due to his family connection. And to tell the truth, Ruggie thinks that Leona’s family would be the type to make some sort of deal so that Leona would at least graduate. But he has no doubts about Leona’s knowledge when it comes to Ancient Languages. It’s always been his specialty and Leona is good at what he likes.</p>
<p>Ruggie, meanwhile, used his NRC connection to establish a business in the slums. He works in empowering people through their specialty, creating business opportunities for them.</p>
<p>He keeps in touch regularly with Leona and he knows that the older man is enjoying his indefinite time at Night Raven College.</p>
<p>Well, <i>keeping in touch regularly</i> is putting it mildly.</p>
<p>To put it crudely or plainly, they’re what people would call friends with benefits. </p>
<p>Leona growls as he pushes Ruggie down on the teacher’s table. </p>
<p><i>This is not comfortable</i>, Ruggie thinks, but Leona isn’t stopping. He moves his hand inside Ruggie’s shirt, now well-fitting on him instead of the loose hand-me-downs Ruggie used back in his Night Raven College days. </p>
<p>“Sex in a classroom,” Ruggie says exasperatedly. “Aren’t you afraid your students would come in?”</p>
<p>“Why would they?” Leona says. He kisses the nape of Ruggie’s neck, letting his teeth roughly graze against Ruggie’s skin. “They should be heading back to their dorms now.”</p>
<p>“Should be,” Ruggie agrees. He glances at the window, through which sunset streams in, dyeing the classroom in a soft orange hue. </p>
<p>“Besides,” Leona says. He’s over Ruggie now, stripping off his shirt. “We’re not students.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that worse?” Ruggie laughs. “This is your workplace.”</p>
<p>“Eh,” Leona shrugs. </p>
<p>With habitual movements, Leona is able to strip Ruggie’s shirt off, letting it fall to the floor of the classroom. </p>
<p>“How’s work going for you?” Leona asks. Before Ruggie could answer, he leans down to bite and lick at Ruggie’s nipple. <i>How unfair</i> Ruggie thinks. Leona knows that Ruggie likes that.</p>
<p>Ruggie likes that so much he’s unable to hold back a whimpering moan.</p>
<p>“Well,” he says after taking in a deep breath. “Same old, a-ah, there are a couple of, mmhm, red tapes that’s making it pretty difficult, but, aah, I’ll figure it out.”</p>
<p>Ruggie answers in between his moans and hums. </p>
<p>“You will,” Leona says like it’s a fact. That’s what Ruggie came here to hear. Well, that and the sex. He’s been having a bad time at work and he needs Leona’s confident words. And more than his words, Ruggie needs Leona to fuck out all of his pent-up frustrations.</p>
<p>Leona then moves to Ruggie’s other nipple. His hand meanwhile moves down to Ruggie’s pants, slipping underneath his boxers to caress Ruggie’s half-hard member. Ruggie hates how easy he is, because it doesn’t take long before his pants are filled with his size, hard under Leona’s hands.</p>
<p>“How about, mmhm, you, Leona-san?” Ruggie asks. He runs his hair in Leona’s long, messy locks, showing the older man that he wants more. And Leona complies, sucking on Ruggie’s nipple hard and moving his hand roughly on Ruggie’s member.</p>
<p>“Well,” Leona says as he lifts his mouth away from Ruggie. But before he continues, he moves his tongue to lick up Ruggie’s nipple. “Magift tournament is going to start soon.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Ruggie hums back. “And shouldn’t you be coaching right now?”</p>
<p>“Not today,” Leona says. “I took off today.”</p>
<p>Ruggie lets out a breathy laugh.</p>
<p>“For me? Aw,” he says with a coy smile. “I’m honored, Leona-san.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be the one honored the great Ruggie Bucchi took time off his busy schedule to visit me?” Leona teases. The movements of his hand grow faster and rougher. “I’m but a simple teacher.”</p>
<p>Ruggie knows Leona can be anything if he puts his mind to it. It’s just that Leona chooses to be a teacher. He chooses the comfort of Night Raven college. </p>
<p>Leona pulls out his hand from Ruggie’s pants. Then, he opens the drawer of the teacher’s table, producing a small bottle of lube.</p>
<p>Ruggie’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“You keep that here?” Ruggie asks. “What would your students think?”</p>
<p>“If they’re going through my drawers, they would be in so much trouble they won’t have time to think anything of it,” Leona says. He pours the content of the bottle onto his hand while his other hand pulls down Ruggie’s pants and boxers down to his knees.</p>
<p>Then, carefully, he inserts his lubed-up middle finger inside Ruggie.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Ruggie gasps as he feels Leona’s finger inside of him. </p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Quite,” Ruggie grins. “But I’d need more.”</p>
<p>“Greedy,” Leona chides jokingly.</p>
<p>Leona leans in to kiss Ruggie as his finger continues to move inside Ruggie. Leona’s taste against his tongue and Leona’s finger inside of him would usually be enough to make Ruggie moan, but he silences himself by indulging in Leona’s kisses. He closes his eyes as a second finger enters him, stretching him out carefully.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while,” Leona says quietly against Ruggie’s ear. “Be patient, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ruggie says. He then wraps his hands around Leona’s neck, bringing the older man down for a deeper, needier kiss.</p>
<p>Between the fingers and the kisses, Ruggie could almost ignore how painful his back is against the teacher’s table. They part when Leona inserts a third finger inside of Ruggie. This gives Ruggie the time to look around the classroom. He lets out a chuckle as he truly remembers where he is.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Leona asks. “Fucking in your alma mater’s classroom, that is.”</p>
<p>“It’s something,” Ruggie says. “It makes me feel like a bad student.”</p>
<p>“You were not a good student,” Leona says with an amused chuckle. “You were questionable at best.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Ruggie huffs. Then, he takes a deep breath as Leona inserts a fourth finger inside of him. He feels his hips jerk up at the sensation, his body trembling at Leona’s touches.</p>
<p>“Mm,” Leona hums, ignoring Ruggie’s retort. “Do you think you’re ready?”</p>
<p>“I think so,” Ruggie agrees.</p>
<p>All at once, Leona removes all of his fingers from inside Ruggie. Then, he pulls down his own pants, revealing his hard member. Ruggie spreads his legs a little wider, something that proves a little difficult on the narrow teacher’s table.</p>
<p>Leona angles his member to penetrate Ruggie. Then slowly, he pushes the head of his cock in. Ruggie gasps even though he’s been anticipating that. He wraps his legs around Leona’s waist, using the back of his ankles to push Leona forward.</p>
<p>“Greedy,” Leona says again, still in that jokingly chiding voice.</p>
<p>Then Leona pushes his entire length in. </p>
<p>“Good,” Ruggie says with hitched breath. “Very, a-ah, good.”</p>
<p>Leona stays still, letting Ruggie adjust to his length. Then, very slowly, he begins to move.</p>
<p>He thrusts in and out of Ruggie and Ruggie matches his rhythm with the movement of his own hips. He wraps his hands around Leona’s neck once more, pulling Leona close for kisses, each needier and deeper than the last.</p>
<p>The two of them move in tandem with each other. They’re both used to this, as this not-quite-lovers and not-quite-friends relationship have stretched on for years between them. Ruggie assures himself that <i>it feels good</i> so that’s all that matters. <i>It works for them</i> and that’s that.</p>
<p>Leona pulls out as he reaches his climax. He then places his hard member over Ruggie’s, using his large hand to jerk both of them off. </p>
<p>“L-Leona-san,” Ruggie calls out.</p>
<p>And Leona leans in once more, kissing Ruggie. </p>
<p>They come together, spilling their seeds on Ruggie’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was messy,” Ruggie says.</p>
<p>He’s put his clothes back on, his stomach wiped clean from the cum that spilled on it. </p>
<p>“But you like it,” Leona says with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Ruggie isn’t sure how to say that he would like it as long as it’s with Leona. That’s not quite their relationship, after all. Theirs is meant to be a no-strings attached sort of affair.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ruggie replies with a wide grin. “We can do that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>